


The Language of Flowers

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clary-Alec brotp, F/M, Florist Alec, I love tropes, M/M, Malec, Mostly Fluff, Not Beta Read, Slow burn? I don't know the meaning of the phrase, Tattoo artist Magnus, but everyone is happy in the end, death mention (Max), suicide mention (Magnus' mom), the ever popular florist-tattoo artist cliche, with a few sad bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Following the loss of his brother, florist Alec Lightwood wants to do something to remember him by.  Enter tattoo artist Magnus Bane who brings beauty and love into his life.  What starts as a one-time thing blooms into an expression of love for all the important people in Alec's life.





	1. Max Lightwood

For some reason, no one believed Alec when he said what he did for a living. 

Maybe it was the fact that his past times included archery, martial arts, and swordplay. 

Maybe it was that he was well over six feet tall, muscular and dressed all in black.

Maybe it was the numerous tattoos that adorned his arms and torso.  Though, Alec always thought that the tattoos were a giveaway.  Who else would have that many flowers tattooed on their body besides a florist?

He hadn’t set out to have that many.  Honestly, it had only been an idea tossed around when they were drunk one night, nothing he actually intended to do.  But then, when they lost Max, so young and so suddenly after the initial grief had passed, the idea came back to him and Alec knew it was something he had to do.

Of course, it was not a decision to rush into.  He had to find the exact right image and the exact right person to do it.  New York was not short on tattoo artists, some of the acclaimed as the best in the world.  Money was no object, not when it came to remembering Max.  Alec agonized over it for weeks, through many tearful conversations with Izzy and all-in sparring sessions with Jace.  Neither of them understood exactly what he wanted to accomplish but they helped him talk through his thoughts and so when he finally made a call, he knew exactly what he wanted. 

“Bane Designs,” came the sweet voice on the other end of the line.  “Catarina speaking, how can I help you?”

Magnus Bane came highly recommended.  He wasn’t a huge name yet, not in a city like New York but he was Jace’s girlfriend’s friend, which was as good a place as any to start.  Clary brought over a book of some of Magnus’ work and his use of color was really what sold Alec on him.  It was extraordinary and some of the work seemed too realistic to be art. 

His heart beat faster with the simple knowledge that he was going to do this and Alec took a deep breath before replying.  “Clary Fairchild suggested I give you a call to set up an appointment for a consultation.  I was wondering if that would be possible?” 

“Of course,” the woman – Catarina – replied. 

After that, it was simple enough and as a friend of Clary, he had an appointment for the next day.  While Clary had shown him Magnus’ work and Alec knew he would much prefer someone else’s design, he still stayed up most of the night, sketching and resketching his idea until it was as perfect as he could make it.  His work was flowers, not drawing but it was decent if he did say so himself. 

Armed with his sketch, Alec found himself in the beautifully decorated shop, sipping a cup of tea brought to him by Catarina and waiting on the artist himself.  When he stepped into the room, Alec realized he should have asked Clary for a picture because he was in no way prepared for the beauty in front of him.  “M-Mr. Bane?” he stuttered, cursing himself.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

~ ~

Magnus had always been what his mother referred to as a ‘free-spirit’.  When he was three, he hid all the throw pillows in their living room because he claimed they didn’t match the rest of the room.  When he was five, he redecorated the bathroom with an elaborate mural that he worked on painstakingly while his babysitter watched television on the other side of the apartment.  Throughout high school, he got marked down on papers because the vast amount of doodles on the work made them often impossible to read. 

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when he went off to art school after he graduated or that he excelled in the environment that was so different from high school where he had plenty of friends but mediocre grades.  His mother often told his teachers how intelligent he was but they failed to motivate him.  She was an artist herself, a painter who had an ability to make color leap off the page.  She understood and nurtured his creative tendencies.  It was something Magnus appreciated every time he brought home a report card filled with near-failing grades outside of art and drama.  He made it through, barely, but art school was really we here he thrived. 

Half way through his second semester, his mother, who had struggled with depression for as long as he could remember, took her own life.  Her husband had found her, something for which Magnus continued to be grateful because he wasn’t sure if he could have continued on if he had seen her like that.  As it was, he had to drop out of school, his own depression making it impossible to concentrate.

His stepfather had been there for many years and while he and Magnus were polite to each other, there was no real love between them.  The atmosphere in the house was cold, neither of them understanding the other and both so lost to grief it was hard to see the other was suffering too.  Magnus turned to alcohol and spent most nights down at the club before being dragged home by his friends Catarina and Ragnor.  It was Catarina who encouraged him to do something to remember his mother by, hoping to distract him from the self-destructive cycle he was caught in.  One night, in a drunken haze, he had drawn an image of a paintbrush and pallete.  It was in the bright, vivid colors of his mother’s style and then next morning when he saw it, he knew what he wanted to do. 

Finding a tattoo artist was simple enough as plenty of people from the art school had tattoos of their own and everyone was willing to recommend their person.  Fate was on Magnus’ side because the woman he chose, a tattoo artist named Guadalupe was able to not only recreate his drawing but also took him on as an apprentice.  Claiming she could recognize talent when she saw it, Guadalupe taught Magnus everything he needed to know.  Along the line, Magnus had become friends with her son Raphael.  He cut back on drinking and moved in with Ragnor and Cat.  By the time he opened his own shop, with Catarina at the front desk and Raphael as his business manager, he finally felt like life was under control.

Which led him to where he was today, owner of a successful business, highly sought after around the city. 

“You must be Biscuit’s friend, Alec,” Magnus smiled as he stepped into the lobby to greet his newest customer.  “She’s told me so much about you but failed to mention how beautiful you are.”

The blush that dusted Alec’s cheeks was divine and he smirked in response.  “Oh, well, um, she’s dating my brother.  He’s the attractive one of the two of us.  Just ask him.”

“Please, I’ve met Blondie and he is nothing compared to you.”  The blush only intensified and Magnus took pity on the poor man.  “Clary said you already had an idea in mind.  Why don’t we go back to my office and see what we can come up with.”

His office was really just a cornered off part of the main work area and was currently cluttered with various doodles and designs he had been working on.  His organization left Raphael twitchy but Magnus knew where everything was, thank you very much.  “What did you have in mind, Alexander?”

“It- It’s Alec.  And I was thinking something like this.  I know it’s not up to your standard but I thought you could maybe work from my idea?”  He slid a piece of paper across the table and Magnus looked at it with wide eyes.  Obviously, a lot of thought had gone into this and while it was still fairly rough, he knew he could work with what he had. 

“Were you thinking you wanted it in a color or leave it black and white?” 

Alec shrugged, “I was thinking color but I didn’t know what.  Max always liked pink, said he didn’t care what other people said about it being a girl color.  So maybe pink?”

Magnus jotted down some notes.  “And who is Max?”

Only someone who had experienced loss could truly comprehend the grief that flashed over Alec’s face at the question.  “My little brother.  Was crossing the street to go to school one morning and was hit by a driver not paying attention.  They said – They said he died instantly as if that was supposed to be a comfort to us.  My brother didn’t suffer but he is still gone.”  Tears were shining in his eyes and Magnus handed him a tissue without comment.  “I want something to remember him by.  Tea roses, they are said to mean _I will always remember you_ and rosebuds are a symbol of youth, so I thought, maybe, I could combine the two for Max?”

At some point, Magnus had grabbed a tissue for himself and dabbed at his own eyes.  “I would love to do that tattoo for you, Alexander.  Where were you thinking and how large?” 

They decided on Alec’s upper arm, covering most of his bicep.  They worked out the rest of the details and said their goodbyes, both a little sadder than before but hopeful for the collaboration. 

~ ~

Two weeks later, Alec sat in the chair in front of Magnus, trying to breathe through his nerves.  Now that it was happening, his heart was beating in double time and he wondered if this was the right move.  He loved the image Magnus had come up with and he knew he would do a wonderful job.  Besides, this was something he wanted. 

He tensed at the first feel of the needle but soon, it faded to the background as Magnus got him talking.  “Tell me about Max?” he asked as he finished the outline and began on the colors. 

Alec smiled, “He was always in trouble.  Ten years younger than me, the baby of the family, and he could do no wrong.  He set fire to the couch once – by accident, mind you – and my parents just sighed and shrugged their shoulders.  We joke that he learned from Jace but even he wasn’t that bad.”

He thought for a few minutes, “Max was intelligent, like my sister.  They could have conversations about things the rest of us never understood.  He loved manga and anime, would much rather be inside playing video games than outside with friends.  Everyone loved him and you couldn’t get him to shut up once he was comfortable with you, but it took a while for him to open up.”

“Like a rose?” Magnus asked, a soft smile on his face.  Alec’s features were so open and expressive when talking about his little brother. 

He nodded, “Exactly.  I guess the tattoo is even more appropriate than I thought.  He was sort of the glue that held our family together.  I don’t know if my parents would have stayed together if my mom hadn’t gotten pregnant with him.  They were fighting all the time and then Max came around and things were better.  For all of us.  We all miss him.”  He trailed off, eyes glancing to the side and Magnus could see him battling against his tears. 

“I lost my mom when I was eighteen,” he offered.  “She had depression and lost her battle with it while I was in my second term at art school.  I have a tattoo to remember her by also.  It was what got me into this field in the first place.  So, I guess I understand a little where you are coming from.  The tattoo won’t make it better but hopefully, when you look at it, you will remember the happier times and smile.”

Alec nodded but didn’t say anything else until Magnus was done.  “It’s beautiful,” he gasped.  “Thank you.”  Without thinking, he pulled Magnus into a hug.  “This means a lot to me.”

He paid and left, thinking that would be the end.  But little did either of them know, it was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image for the tattoo: [Tea rose and rose bud](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/47/23/d3/4723d3fbd7ced4b554784ae623452b98.jpg)


	2. Isabelle Lightwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two! I had planned on getting it posted tomorrow but since it's done, I'm just going to go ahead and publish now. Don't get used to a daily update but I will do my best to get each up quickly.

Alec’s tattoo was a huge hit among his family.  After talking about it for so long, they were all thrilled to see the result.  Once it was healed, Alec and his siblings had their weekly dinner and the tattoo was the main topic of conversation.  “Why pink?” Simon asked, causing Alec to roll his eyes.  To this day, he would never understand what his brilliant sister saw in the nerdy kid. 

“It was Max’s favorite color,” he explained and everyone fell silent.  It was a sensitive subject, even five years later.  Neither Clary nor Simon had known Max but his presence was easily felt everywhere and in everything they did.  Alec’s tattoo was only the latest sign of the youngest Lightwood.

“Magnus did a fantastic job,” Clary smiled.  “Not that he doesn’t usually but this is something else.  It’s almost realistic.  And did you notice that the color is the same as your cheeks when you get embarrassed.” 

Izzy chuckled at that and Jace laughed loudly.  “Oh my god, it does.  I wonder if he did that on purpose.”

Alec’s face flushed which only caused everyone to laugh harder.  “Clary will you tell him thank you, for me?” he managed. “I hope he knows how much I love it.”

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?  This weekend is my birthday party.  You will both be there.  And in case you were interested, he’s single and bi.  Just, you know, for your information.”  Clary smirked over the edge of her coffee mug. 

“I hate you, Fray.”

“You love me, Lightwood, and you know it.”

So, while parties were most definitely not his thing, Alec allowed his sister to dress him Saturday and he willingly went along with her and Simon to celebrate his brother’s girlfriend turning twenty.  When Clary first came into their lives, Alec had hated her for the disruption she brought to his strictly maintained order.  But then, somewhere along the line, Alec and Clary found common ground.  Now the snapped at each other constantly but it was with love, not animosity.  Jace hated it.  Nothing like having your brother and girlfriend team up against you.

“Happy birthday,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to Clary’s cheek and handing her a bouquet.  They had all gotten used to the fact that Alec was going to give them one of two things.  Something practical (like the can opener he got for Izzy with the strict instruction to use it only to open food that did not need to be cooked) or flowers. 

She smiled and gave him a hug before dragging Jace to the kitchen to find some water for the bouquet.  The flowers nearly matched her hair and Alec felt a great deal of pride that he had got the color just right. “Hey Lightwood, he’s on the balcony,” she called over her shoulder.   He rolled his eyes but hurried in that direction anyway, which only earned a laugh from both Clary and Jace, Alec picked his way through the crowd to the open doors that looked out over the city.   
"That is some view."  Magnus was leaning against the railing, looking out over the city when Alec approached. Both the man and the city looked breathtaking from where Alec stood.  "I've never been to Clary's place before. We usually spend time at our place."  Alec and Jace had lived together graduating. Izzy was still in school, living on campus. "I had no idea being an art student was so lucrative." 

Magnus laughed, looking over at Alec with a warm smile. "It isn't, despite how talented Biscuit is. No, it's her roommate's career that pays the bills here."

Alec had never heard of a roommate, per se. Clary talked about her friends all the time so Alec assumed it was one of them. "And what does her roommate do?"

"Tattoo artist."  The smirk was evident in his voice, even without looking over at him. After Cat and Ragnor decided to make their relationship official, Magnus moved out, having saved plenty of money and having no desire to play third wheel in his own home.

"I didn't know you live together!  That explains a lot actually."  

Magnus brow furrowed as he looked over, though amusement appeared to be the predominant emotion in his features. "What could that possibly explain, Alexander?"

“The fact that Fray is trying to set us up.  Gets one of us out of the house so she and Jace don’t have an audience for… well, for whatever those two do when we aren’t around.  I don’t want to think about it.”  Not that he had to think too hard.  They weren’t exactly quiet when he was around, either.  “I believe her exact words were he’s single and bi and really needs to get laid.  Or maybe that last part was just implied.”  Typically, Alec had to have a few drinks in him before he felt this flirty and comfortable with anyone but Magnus seemed to bring it out in him.  Maybe because the second time they met, they shared stories of loss.  People could bond over that sort of thing.

As Magnus threw back his head and laughed, Alec was struck by just how beautiful he was and if all of those things were true, then Alec would be more than happy to be the man to take him off the market.  “She and Blondie may have been working their magic on me as well.  Though all they said was that you were the gayest gay to ever gay and if you didn't get out of the house and meet someone soon, they were going to marry you off to your fiancé Lydia.” 

Groaning, Alec leaned forward and buried his head in his arms, supported by the railing in front of him.  “I was five!  She was like the female version of me!  It made sense at the time.  But Jace and Izzy won’t let it go.”

“Now that sounds like a story I want to hear.”

Alec turned to him, a sly smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.  “Embarrassing childhood events constitute a second date kind of story.  First dates are for sharing hobbies and interests and bickering over who picks up the check.  Right now, all you can learn about me is that I plan on murdering my meddlesome siblings as soon as I get home tonight.”

“Could you wait until after our second date?  I would really like the Lydia story before you go to jail.” 

Alec hadn’t noticed how close Magnus was until he felt the other’s hand on his own, his breath ghosting against Alec's cheeks.  “Alright,” he whispered, all flirtatiousness gone as he lost himself in Magnus’ eyes.  The bright lights of the city seemed to dance off them, causing them to look golden and magical in the dim light.

They met somewhere in the middle, a tentative brush of lips that sent sparks down both their spines.  Pulling back, their eyes met briefly, a silent understanding passing between them.  When they were kissing again a moment later, there was no hesitation, only passion and desire drawing them closer together until Alec’s arms held Magnus tight against him. 

Cheers and catcalls could be heard from inside the loft and they flipped their friends off in perfect unison as they continued to kiss. “Told you they were perfect for each other,” Clary could be heard saying before the door to the balcony closed with a definitive thud, leaving them with only the sounds of the city and the beating of their own hearts pounding in their chests.

~ ~

On their third date, Magnus was surprised to see Alec walk in with a bright smile on his face.  Not that Alec wasn’t usually happy to see him but this was different and the bounce in his step just screamed I HAVE NEWS!

Alec gave Magnus a kiss and settled into his seat across from him, bouncing slightly.  “Alright, spill already.  You know you want to.”

“Isabelle got accepted to medical school!” he blurted out, the smile never leaving his face.  “It’s all she has ever wanted and she got accepted to Columbia and she starts in the fall.” 

One of the things Magnus adored about Alec was how much he loved his siblings.  It was obvious that Izzy and Jace were the most important things in Alec’s world, followed closely by their significant others and now, it seemed, Magnus.  He would have been willing to bet that no matter how excited Izzy was, Alec was even more so.  “In that case, I think we need to order drinks to celebrate.”  Magnus had already ordered wine for them anyway, so it was perfect timing when the waiter arrived not a moment later with the bottle and two glasses in hand.

“I actually have another way I would like to celebrate,” Alec grinned, accepting the wine with a polite nod.

Magnus’ lips curled and he leaned forward, “Oh, really?  Please elaborate, darling.”

“Not like that!” Alec exclaimed, horrified.  “I mean, we are not having sex tonight to celebrate my sister’s accomplishment!  We are going to have sex tonight because you are gorgeous and I can’t keep my hands off you.”  Magnus grinned and Alec groaned in reply, shaking his head.  “Wait, that's not the point.  You’re distracting me.  Stop being so beautiful and just listen.” 

Pulling out a piece of paper, he handed it to Magnus.  “Any chance you would be willing to do another tattoo for me?”  The drawing was another one in Alec’s style, one iris on a long stem.  “I want to do it on my forearm, opposite where I have Max’s.”  Alec held out his arm to show Magnus as if he didn’t already know exactly where it was.

“I would be honored,” he smiled, pulling out a pen and jotting down a few notes.  “So, my beautiful flower child, why the iris?”

Magnus was blessed with another blush on Alec’s cheeks and he considered it his reward for coming up with such a wonderful endearment.  “Well, they are beautiful and elegant, just like Izzy,” Alec was explaining.  He seemed so self-conscious when talking about his own thoughts and ideas, something Magnus couldn’t understand because Alec was as intelligent as he was beautiful and talented, and Magnus would happily listen to him talk about anything for hours.  “But irises also represent wisdom and courage.  I think it takes a lot of bravery to go to medical school.  I know I couldn’t do it.  I barely made it through my degree and I wasn’t learning how to cut people open, only plants!”

He had never asked how Alec went from a degree in botany to a career as a florist.  It made sense, in a way, but Magnus knew he didn’t need a degree to open a flower shop.  He had been surprised to find out that Alec had a science background and not one in art or business.  But it was clear that Alec loved what he did and Magnus wasn’t going to question anything that made Alec smile. 

He smiled back at him.  “I’ll talk to Raphael and we can get you in next week if you want.  Are you going to tell Isabelle or is this going to be a surprise?”  If it was a surprise, Magnus would only work on the art at work and not at home where Clary could see it and go blabbing to the others.  He loved Biscuit, he did, but sometimes she had a tendency to open her mouth before thinking it all the way through. 

“A surprise, I think.  Thanks, babe,” Alec smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze Magnus’ hand.  Magnus slipped the drawing into his pocket and the rest of the evening passed with little talk of work and a lot of happiness at just being together.

~ ~

Two weeks later at their family dinner, when Izzy saw the tattoo for the first time, she cried and pulled Alec into a tight hug.  Simon declared it the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, second only to Isabelle herself.  Jace complained loudly that Alec obviously didn’t love him enough to immortalize him in ink to which Clary pointed out that if Alec did get something for Jace, it would have to be something that was ridiculous, like an onion.  “Because I have layers?” Jace asked. 

“No, because you smell.  Go take a shower before you touch me,” she laughed, squealing when he chased her for a hug, despite having just returned from a run.

Alec smiled at his family, leaning against Magnus’ shoulder and wondering just what he had done in a previous life to be so blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image for the tattoo: [Iris](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5f/cd/a5/5fcda59fea8c4b646112dc07d0f87d29.jpg)


	3. Jace Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale

Alec and Jace were closer than brothers.  Since the day Jace moved in with the Lightwoods, they had been inseparable.  They were opposites in many ways, Alec's calm and collected manner against Jace’s hotheaded nature.  If opposites truly did attract, Alec and Jace were the poster children for it.  Whenever Jace had a terrible idea, Alec was there to help him pick up the pieces when it inevitably fell apart. 

But, on the opposite end of the spectrum, Alec was a good example for Jace to follow.  Whatever Alec did, Jace wasn’t far behind.  He had followed Alec to college, though he majored in business instead of sciences like his brother.  When Alec moved out of the dorms, Jace came as well and it turned out that they were great as roommates.  It seemed almost fated that the two of them ended up dating a pair of roommates as well.

Their interests, outside of Alec’s obsession with flowers, more or less aligned too.  Every night they went to the gym, spending over an hour sparring and training.  When Magnus pressed them what they were training for, Alec shrugged while Jace pointed out that it was never too early to prepare for the zombie apocalypse.

“And what good would you be in a zombie apocalypse, Blondie?  You would be begging someone to kill you the moment you ran out of product,” Magnus asked as the group gathered at his and Clary’s loft to watch the Walking Dead one night.  “How would you ever manage to survive if you weren’t able to check your hair at least five times a day?” Clary giggled and offered Magnus a high five while Alec hid his smile against Magnus’ shoulder, knowing if he laughed, Jace would be impossible to deal with for at least a week.

Jace glowered, “You are one to talk.  You probably spend more time getting ready every day than I do.”

“Yes, but for me, it is worth it.  I achieve a level of flawless that you could not hope to aspire to.”  For that, Magnus was rewarded with laughter from all their friends, an indignant huff from Jace and a soft kiss to the neck from his boyfriend who apparently agreed.  Magnus smiled and tilted his head, glad that he had the Alec seal of approval on his looks, particularly when compared to Jace.

Alec’s teenage crush on Jace was not a secret to anyone in the room.  The eldest Lightwood had been horrified to find out it wasn’t even a secret when they were teenagers.  Apparently subtle had not been his forte and both Izzy and Jace had known about it for ages.  Alec was shy and awkward in high school, spending all his time with his siblings.  The only boy he spent any time with was Jace, which made him a convenient outlet for these confusing thoughts running through Alec’s head.

The night of Jace and Alec’s high school graduation, Izzy dragged them both to a party where Alec drank for the first time.  In a drunken haze, he confessed to Jace that he was gay and had harbored a crush on him for years.  Tears streamed down his face when Jace told him he knew and held him close.  For all his life, Alec had thought what he felt was shameful.  But if Jace wasn’t upset by it, he finally had hope that maybe he wasn’t as broken as he had originally thought. 

Jace’s easy acceptance of his sexuality - and obnoxious pride at being Alec’s first crush - made Alec brave enough to tell Izzy the next day.  He had cringed when she cheered and tackled him, his hangover dimming his amusement at the situation a little.  “I’ve known since you were ten,” she laughed, rolling her eyes and kissing his cheek.  He wondered why it had taken him so long to tell them because the love the three of them had for each other was unconditional and he knew it.

After that, it became their mission to set him up with every man they knew.  It was annoying.  It was endearing.  It was, for the longest time, the best weekend of Alec’s life.

~ ~

The store front next to Alec’s shop had been empty for months.  It meant his customers didn’t have to share the parking lot but he also knew that people coming to another shop would be more likely to step into his if they were already there.  But unless he was expanding his own shop – something he had no intention of doing in the near future – Alec didn’t see what he could do about it either way.

The _for rent_ sign occupied a large portion of the window next door.  It got to the point where Alec didn’t even notice it most of the time.  Why would he?  It hadn’t changed over the year he had been in this location.  So the day he arrived and the sign was gone, it took a moment to realize just what was different.  When he figured it out, nerves ate at him even as he smiled.  It appeared he was getting a new neighbor.  He could only hope they wouldn’t be obnoxious.

Once the sign was gone, things moved quickly in the shop.  The next day, Alec watched with interest as tables and chairs, countertops and display cases were carted in.  The empty shop was busy for most of the day and since he didn’t have many customers of his own, Magnus and Alec exchanged texts where Alec described what he was seeing and Magnus came up with increasingly outrageous ideas of what the store might be. 

Reading a text where Magnus suggested something out of Sweeney Todd, Alec was laughing behind the counter of his store when the bell rang and he hurried to look professional and not like a love-sick puppy.  “It’s only me,” came a familiar voice.  “And I already know who you were talking to so no point in hiding it now.”   A familiar blond head appeared from behind an elaborate display of wedding flowers and Alec rolled his eyes, sitting back down again.

“Fine, let me text him back just a second.”  Picking up his phone, Alec read as he typed.  “The unattractive brother has arrived.  Talk to you soon. X O X O.”  He smirked as Jace made gagging noises and tossed his phone to the side, looking up at Jace in seriousness this time.  “What are you doing here?  Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” 

“Oh, yeah, I quit,” Jace said with a shrug, handing Alec one of the two coffees he carried.  He said it so easily that it took him a few moments to realize that was what he actually heard.

“You quit?  Jace, you’ve been working there forever.  Why did you quit?  Why didn’t you tell me first?”  He paused, eyes wide with horror, “Clary is going to kill you.  At least tell me that you told her.”

Jace, infuriating bastard that he was, simply smirked at Alec’s freak out, sipping his coffee and waiting for his brother to calm down.  “Yes, she knows.  Yes, I quit.  No, she isn’t going to kill me.  Well, maybe someday but not for this.  You know she has a bit of a temper on her.”

“Don’t I know it.  You do remember that we used to be mortal enemies right?”  Jace rolled his eyes, remembering it all too well.

“Of course I remember, those were the best few months of my life.  Don’t know why I ever wanted you two to be friends.”  Between Alec’s sarcasm, Clary’s sass and now, Magnus being a perfect combination of the two, Jace felt surrounded by people who made it their life’s mission to make his life difficult.  “But that wasn’t the point.  The point was, I quit my job and you should be happy for me.”

Alec was happy, in a way, because he could see how thrilled Jace was with this change, even if he didn’t understand the impetus behind it.  While Jace was happy working at the gym, he had been there as an employee in some form since he was in high school and they both knew he was ready for something new. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“We’re going to be neighbors!” 

Alec started to point out that they couldn’t be neighbors if they already lived together until he realized just what Jace meant.  “Oh no.  Seriously, they’ll rent to anyone, won’t they?”

Jace smirked, “Obviously.  They rented to you, right?”  Alec rolled his eyes, wishing Magnus was there with him to double the effect.  He sighed heavily as if this were some great inconvenience while deep down he was thrilled for Jace and for himself.  Having his brother nearby would be fun.

“The coffee shop?” Jace had talked about it off and on for awhile not but Alec didn’t realize he had been moving forward with his dream.

Grinning, “Java Jace opens in two weeks.  Which is why I am here.  We are having a big grand opening and I want everyone involved.  Clary’s art is going to be on the walls, as well as a piece from your man.  Simon’s band is playing.  But I want some flowers from you.  Can you make that happen?  Still not sure how to include Izzy.  She offered to make some muffins but obviously, it would be bad to kill my client base before I even got off the ground.”

"Of course, buddy,” Alec smiled, pulling Jace in for a hug.  “Congratulations.”

“Thanks, man.  Look, I need to get back over there but lunch?”

“Sure thing.  I’ll come over when I close for my break.”

As soon as Jace was out the door, Alec picked up the phone.

“Mags?  I need a favor.  Can you get me in for another tattoo someday this week?”

~ ~

Java Jace was packed that night for the grand opening.  Jace had Isabelle spread the word, using her connections to get far more customers than he ever would have on his own.  Jace might be a social butterfly but Isabelle was the queen bee and anybody who was anybody wanted to be seen at a party she was hosting.  Even if it was a coffee shop grand opening.

Coffee in one hand and Magnus’ hand in the other, Alec made his way to the front of the store where Jace and Clary were busy ringing up customers and playfully bantering between them.  Jace seemed happier, lighter than he had in a long time, and it seemed like the perfect time to show him his newest ink.  “You missed mom and dad.  They stopped by right at the beginning.”  Alec was rather thankful for that fact but shrugged and tried to be nonchalant.”

“Probably for the best.  Not ready to deal with the questions yet.”  Magnus looked at him and raised a brow but Alec simply shook his head and moved on, not wanting to dwell on that just now.  He knew Magnus would find out soon enough.   

Instead, Alec changed the subject.  “So, remember when you were whining that Izzy got a tattoo and you didn’t?” he asked, ignoring Magnus snickering next to him.  “I took care of that problem.  Now you are both represented.”

Jace’s head whipped around so fast his hair appeared as a halo for just a moment and Alec remembered how when he was young and they had only met, he thought Jace might have been an angel from heaven.  How wrong he had been.  “I’m sure it’s something beautiful.  Flower representing unrequited love perhaps?  Or maybe something that showcases my own style of attractiveness.”

Alec smirked at Magnus, “Why didn’t I think of that?  A narcissus would have been perfect.”

“Yes, darling, but I think you chose the best one possible, don’t you?”  Jace narrowed his eyes at the mocking tone in Magnus’ voice.  Magnus, for his part, looked completely innocent except for the wink he threw to Clary who simply laughed and watched the interaction with interest while dealing with the customers Jace had forgotten about in his excitement.

“It’s an onion, isn’t is, Lightwood?” Clary asked.  “I told you that would be the best choice.” 

With a laugh, Alec started to pull up the edge of his shirt, “No, not exactly.”  Showing off a small part of his torso, he watched their reactions closely.  Clary’s laughed and Jace looked horrified.  “Seriously, man?”  The tattoo started just above his hip bone with a bulb of garlic, all that he was showing them at the moment.  Finally, he pulled the rest of the shirt up, showing a stem growing out of the bulb and ending in a brilliant purple flower.  “Well, I suppose that isn’t so bad.  But really, garlic?”

“I told you.  You stink.  Alec just memorialized it on his skin.”  Clary couldn’t stop laughing and Magnus was joining in, though not to the same extent as Alec had explained to him what the flower actually meant.

Alec shook his head, “Garlic flowers represent courage, Jace.  Do you know how brave you were to quit someplace you were comfortable and take a chance on this place?  It also symbolizes strength and I’ve always told you that you are the strongest person I know.  So, it may seem silly but…” 

He wasn’t able to finish as Jace threw his arms around him, holding him tight.  “I love you, Alec.  Thank you.”

“I love you too, Jace.  Did you think I would actually get a tattoo that didn’t show exactly what I feel about you?  You’re my best friend and my brother.  You should know me better than that.”

Clary stepped up and kissed Alec’s cheek then wrapped her arm around Jace’s waist.  “That was beautiful.  Now, put your shirt back down before you scare away all the customers.”

“Or don’t and you can take me to your shop and we can do unspeakable things while the flowers watch,” Magnus offered with a wink. 

Alec choked on his coffee and flushed brightly, but when Magnus and Alec disappeared five minutes later, not one person was willing to go look for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image for tattoo: [Garlic flower and bulb](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fe/3d/de/fe3ddedf00137cdf9622a8d0db936398.jpg)


	4. Maryse and Robert Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some feels.

Alec stood up, straightening Magnus’ clothes and looked rather smug at the blissed-out expression on his boyfriend’s face.  Reaching out, Magnus wiped the corner of Alec’s mouth with his thumb, which Alec promptly took in his mouth and sucked it clean.  “I was joking when I said that in front of Blondie and Biscuit but I’m not complaining,” Magnus laughed, wrapping his arms around Alec and leaning back against the counter of the back room in Alec’s shop.  They could still hear Simon’s band next door but neither of them was willing to let go of each other to go back to the party.  “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Alec said without thinking, his mind still on their earlier activities and not really considering what might be on Magnus’ mind.

Biting his lip, Magnus glanced away then met Alec’s eyes, “Why were you glad to miss your parents tonight?  What aren’t you ready to deal with?”  For how close Alec was to his siblings, he almost never mentioned his parents. There were no pictures of them in his apartment unless Jace had some in his bedroom that Magnus had never seen.  It seemed strange considering how much Alec loved his family so he assumed there had to be a story there.

Alec tensed almost immediately, the easy looseness in his muscles gone.  His eyes were wide and Magnus was reminded of an animal trying to decide if it should flee.  Yes, there was certainly something going on.  About to tell Alec it was okay if he didn’t want to answer, his boyfriend said quietly, “It’s a long story.  They don’t really like me much.”

Of all the ridiculous things Magnus had heard over the years (and he had heard a lot because people liked to talk when they came in for their appointments) that was by far the most outrageous.  How anyone could not like Alexander was beyond him.  Alec was kind and intelligent, beautiful and loving.  By far the best person Magnus had ever met.  “On what grounds?” he demanded because hell if he could think of anything that Alec’s parents wouldn’t like about him.  And then it hit him and he paused, gaping for a moment.  “Because you are gay?”

Alec laughed - a shallow, empty sound - and rested his head against Magnus’ shoulder.  “No, not that.  I mean, they will hate it, yes, but.”  Magnus felt relieved that Alec wasn’t looking at his face right now because he wasn’t able to conceal his shock at what he knew Alec was about to say.  “I haven’t told them yet.”  He flinched, as if afraid how Magnus would react, which hurt a little more than Magnus cared to admit.  Like he would ever do anything to hurt Alexander. 

“Why not?”  It wasn’t accusatory.  There were plenty of reasons to not come out and Magnus would never force someone to do so.  But Alec was so poised and happy, his life seemed so together. He didn’t hide their relationship from anyone so surely this had more to do with his parents than it did with Alec himself.

Magnus felt rather than heard Alec’s breathy laugh, though he remained tense in Magnus’ arms.  “Because I’m already a disappointment.  I can deal with them being disappointed about my career but I’ll be damned if they get to have any say in my love life as well.”

Things started to make sense finally, though Magnus didn’t like it any more than he did when Alec first started talking.  “How are they disappointed in your career?  You run a successful business and are happy.  Shouldn't that be enough for your parents?”

“It should, yes.  But it isn’t.”  Finally, Alec pulled back to look Magnus in the eyes.  “Lightwood Industries?  The biggest corporation in town?  My parents own it.  I was supposed to follow in their footsteps, take over the family business.  But I never wanted that.  I went to college like the dutiful son but after three weeks in business classes, I knew I could never do it for a living.  It wasn't me.  So, I switched majors.  I’d always liked plants and thought I would try botany.  It was fascinating.  For things that just seem to exist, there is so much going on beneath the surface.  Maybe I thought I could relate to them a bit.  It took three years before they figured it out.

“That was the worst fight we’ve ever had.  Max had just died six months before, so emotions were running high as it was.  They told me I could either start over and take the classes they told me to or I was cut off.  Before Max died,” Alec paused, taking a steadying breath before he continued.  “Before Max died, I probably would have done what they demanded.  But afterward?  Life is too short to be that miserable.  So I told them no.  They continued to scream and threaten but I held my ground.  Two days later, the school called to tell me that my tuition was overdue.  They’d called the school, pulled some strings, and got their money back.”

Magnus couldn’t believe anyone would be that cruel.  “All of this because you wouldn’t study what they wanted you to?”

“Heavy is the head that wears the crown, as Izzy always says.  I am the firstborn, the one who was supposed to carry on the family legacy.  They have some skeletons in the family closet and if I was just a good enough son, it would have restored our family name.  But then I had to go choose something I loved over something that was expected.  They didn’t take that well.”  Alec shrugged as if this wasn’t such a big deal, though his eyes told a different story.  Magnus could see the storm of regret and disappointment and anger and sadness that raged in his boyfriend’s mind.  “So, I never told them about my sexuality.  There was no point.  They already hated me so why add fuel to the fire.”

“So, you never see them?”  Magnus was of half a mind to march over to their office and tell them off personally but he had a feeling that a tattooed man in his style of clothing would never get close to the Lightwood offices if what Alec was saying was true.

Alec shook his head, “No, I do see them.  We have family dinners once every few months.  It's their chance to tell us everything we are doing wrong in our lives.  I’m a disappointment on all fronts, though romantically they think it is because I haven’t found a nice girl to settle down with.  If they only knew.  Jace is only a disappointment in his career.  They love Clary and her family since they have a good reputation in the city.  They love Izzy’s career but, well, they call her a slut more than anything else, even though she and Simon have been together for almost two years now.” 

For how wonderful the three younger Lightwoods were, Magnus couldn’t understand how they had turned out so well with their family situation being what it was.  “Why do you keep going?  If they are so awful to you, why see them at all?” 

“At first, it was the only way I could feel close to Max.  He'd never been to my place before he died, so I felt like he was still around if I went to their house.  Now?  I don’t know.  It seems like I owe it to Max, as strange as that seems.  So I go, suffer through their tirades and then ignore them for the next few months until dinner comes around again.”  Alec sighed, a glance directed at the calendar before looking back at Magnus.  “Which is Sunday.  It will be the first time since they’ve seen the tattoos.  At least it will be something new to berate me about.”

Alec curled himself forward, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder while his boyfriend held him close.  Magnus thought about how awful it had to be for Alec to go through this alone every few months.  Even with his siblings there, they were dealing with their own demons when it came to their parents so he couldn’t count on them completely; not in that situation.  “Do Clary and Simon come to these dinners?”

Alec nodded, “Clary has been to a few and Simon came last time.  He’d been too afraid to go before that.”

“Well, the boy has said he was born afraid,” Magnus laughed.  “What would you think to me accompanying you?  I wouldn’t have to be your date if you didn’t want.  Just a friend, someone who would be far more entertaining for your parents to complain about than any of you.”  Magnus held no illusions about the aura he gave off and if Alec’s parents were even half as bad as Alec said, then they wouldn’t like him one bit.

“If you are coming, you are coming as my boyfriend.”

“Well, I seem to remember doing that just a few minutes ago.”  Alec’s blush and sputter were well worth the innuendo. 

He stuttered, “You can’t say things like that around them, Mags!  Oh my god, they would freak out.”

“So you want me to be there?  Or would you simply like to come over to mine afterward and we can get plastered and have sex over and over until my screams of pleasure remind you just how good you are?”

Alec was starting to resemble a tomato, his blush was so intense, but he was laughing so Magnus took that as a good sign.  “I want you to be there as my boyfriend.  I can’t imagine they could be more disappointed in me so I am going to try and not worry about what they think.”  Something they both knew would be a challenge but Alec was also determined when he set his mind to something so maybe he could do it.

“Alright, so, this Sunday?”  Magnus had an outfit to plan.

~ ~

Simon drove that Sunday, all of them piled in his terrible van, something that made Magnus laugh more than it should.  Particularly when they pulled up at a gated home just outside the city.  It was huge.  It was immaculate.  It was obviously very expensive.  And having the Rock Solid Panda van parked out in front of it was the funniest thing Magnus had seen in ages. 

As they approached the house, Jace and Izzy went right in, Clary and Simon close behind.  With a glance at Alec, Magnus silently offered once more to just be there as a friend.  Instead, his boyfriend took his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.  “If they don’t like it, that is their problem,” Alec whispered before leading them into the home. 

Small talk did not appear to be something they did as the other two couples were already seated at the table with Alec’s parents.  The entirety of the house was done in shades of white, with angelic décor everywhere.  It hurt Magnus’ eyes and was glad that at least he added a pop of color to the most depressing design he had ever seen.

The kids continued to chat but everyone seemed aware of the fact that both Maryse and Robert’s eyes were trained directly on Magnus and Alec, or more particularly, their hands.  “What is this?” Maryse hissed.

“This is my boyfriend,” Alec said calmly, though Magnus could feel his pounding heart through their joined hands.  “His name is Magnus.  Magnus, these are my parents, Maryse and Robert Lightwood.”

Magnus smiled, the charming one he used on clients and not the warm and friendly one the rest of the group was used to seeing.  “It is a pleasure to meet you both.  I have heard _so_ much about you.”  He could feel their eyes dissecting him and did everything he could to not draw away.  He knew he looked good today though they would probably disagree.  His red pants with a black dragon printed up the legs, sheer black shirt with a shiny red pattern, black boots, red tipped hair, on-point makeup, and the silver jewelry adorning his neck, ears and fingers went perfectly with Alec’s all black ensemble.  The fact that both of them had rolled their sleeves up, showing off the tattoos on them both served to make the whole thing better.  Magnus tried not to giggle at the fact that both parents’ eyes seemed about to pop.

Maryse tried to school her features into something less of shock and more of distaste but it was almost impossible.  Whatever she had been expecting to happen today, Magnus thought, he was not part of the plan.  Oh well, he really didn’t have any time for people who treated her children the way they did.  Magnus stepped forward, pulling Alec’s chair out for him with a smirk and then pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking his seat next to him.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Maryse asked, staring at the two of them.  “Is this how you repay our love and support for all these years, Alexander?”

Alec sighed and squeezed Magnus’ hand under the table.  “Mother, for the last time, it is Alec.  And I would like to know what love and support you are referring to?  Would that be when you cut off my funding for school because you didn’t like my chosen major?  Would that be when you tried to keep my brother away from me, using him as bait to come to your house so you could criticize me?  Or would it be that when you came to the grand opening of Jace’s store last week and couldn’t even wait around to see me, only staying long enough to see the children that you appreciate?” 

Eyes were wide around the table and Magnus got the feeling that nothing like this had ever happened before.  “So, to answer your question, no?  This isn’t a joke and it has _nothing_ to do with either of you.  You turned your backs on me a long time ago so you never even bothered to get to know me as I am, only that I failed to be what you wanted.

“This is me.  The eldest Lightwood.  Gay.  In love with this beautiful man next to me.  And I don’t care anymore what you think.  Because he has given me more love and support in the last few months than you have given me in your entire lives.”  With that, Alec pushed away from the table and stormed from the room, before dinner had even been served. 

Magnus watched him go for a second before standing as well.  “Well, Alexander said everything that I wished to say today except for one thing.  If you ever hurt that beautiful man again, you will wish you never heard of me.  Because nothing is more important to me than Alec’s happiness and well-being and if you were even half the parents you like to think you are, that would be the same for you.”  He barely managed to hold in the three words they had yet to say to each other because Alexander deserved to hear them first, not his hateful parents.  “Did you notice the flower on his arm?  I did that.  I’ve done all his tattoos, in case you needed another reason to hate me.  He has three right now, representing the three most important people in his life but I think I have an idea now for his fourth.”

He nodded to his friends before turning back to Robert and Maryse.  “I wish I could say it has been fun but it hasn’t.  Sherman, we will wait in your van until after you have finished your meal.” Magnus turned on his heel and went to find his lover. 

Alec was more important than all of them put together and when he finally found him a few minutes later, out in the gardens, surrounded by the flowers he loved so much, Magnus wrapped his arms around him and held him close.  He would explain his idea for Alec’s tattoo later.

~ ~

“Mags, what is this?” Alec asked as they laid together in bed a few nights later.  Magnus had set a piece of paper on his lap.  After several days of work, he felt it was good enough to give to Alec. 

“It's a tattoo that I thought of for you after dinner on Sunday.”  They hadn’t spoken about the dinner, though Magnus knew Clary had filled Alec in on what he had said after Alec left.  His boyfriend had closed his shop early and shown up with flowers and dinner and kissed him within an inch of his life, otherwise, Magnus would have taken his words to the grave.  He had made his point and that was enough.

Resting his head on Alec’s shoulder, Magnus watched Alec trace the lines of the colorless drawing with his fingers and wondered if Alec would understand all the symbolism behind it.  “Mistletoe, right?” he asked with a smile, looking over at Magnus.  “Not sure I would have thought of that one on my own but it makes perfect sense.  Overcoming difficulties seems appropriate given who the tattoo is for.  And I understand why you would give me an arrow but I’m not sure I get why you put the two of them together.” 

While Alec knew bits of Magnus’ story, he was always rather cryptic when it came to his family.  It was a touchy subject most of the time but this was a slightly happier memory.  “I’ve told you that my mother was an artist.  She was my greatest support, always cheering me on, even when my creative moments would get me in trouble.  I loved her art but was never able to recreate her style, it was so unique.  She took her inspiration from mythology, all the mythologies of the world.  The arrow, it’s from the Norse tradition.  I think she would have liked this one.  And I think she would have liked you.”

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer.  “What was the myth?” 

“There was a god who was beautiful and joyful and everyone loved him.  He was perfect in every way.  But with carefully chosen words and suggestions by a hateful person, he was destroyed.  An arrow made of mistletoe was what killed him.  So, I thought that an arrow of mistletoe to represent the people who tried to destroy you but failed… It seemed appropriate.  Because you were stronger, you overcame everything and look at you now.” 

Hearing a sniffle, Magnus looked up at Alec to see tears streaming down his face.  “I love you, Magnus,” he smiled.  “I love you so much.”  He kissed Magnus, pushing them both back on the bed.  “That’s beautiful and the tattoo is beautiful and I want it now.”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus grinned into the kiss.  “We can do it tomorrow if you want.” 

“I do.  Thank you, Mags.”

“Anytime, darling.  I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No image of the tattoo because I have no artistic skill and couldn't find what I was looking for. Basically, an arrow but instead of feathers at the end, it's mistletoe leaves and berries. It goes all the way across Alec's shoulders, just above his shoulder blades.
> 
> It's my birthday, so leave nice comments? XD


	5. Clary Fray

A couple months passed and everyone seemed to think that Alec had gotten the tattoos out of his system.  Since the arrow, which he was proud of but also relieved that he didn’t have to see every day considering it was on his back (and wasn’t that symbolic as well), Alec hadn’t talked about getting any more.  He had one for each member of the family, art that he was proud to carry on his skin because not only did it represent the people who meant the most to him, it was created by the man he knew was the love of his life. 

Gathered around the dinner table one night, Alec took Magnus’ hand, smiling at the chatting group.  When he moved out of his parents’ house when he was eighteen, these dinners had become a monthly event for him and his siblings.  Normally consisting of take out at first, they would sit around talking about whatever was going on at home as well as Alec’s studies.  His siblings were the first to know his change in major and supported him, even though they all knew their parents would never accept it.

Slowly, the dinners grew to include more people.  First came Clary, who was friends with Isabelle and dating Jace.  Alec and Clary _hated_ each other at first, barely containing their disdain during the meals and Alec was left sulking more often than not, feeling as if his siblings preferred this little girl to him.  He even did show up for a few months, choosing to stay at school and pout, rather than face the three of them.

But eventually, they found some common ground.  Clary’s mom got seriously injured in an accident and for awhile, it looked like she wouldn’t survive.  By then, Alec and Jace were living together so when Clary needed to cry, she showed up at their apartment.  Jace wasn’t home, however, and Clary, in her distraught state, threw herself into Alec’s arms instead.  It was awkward but the more he heard her cry, the more he softened. 

By the time Jocelyn had healed, Clary and Alec had become friends, Alec being the one she turned to when her emotions threatened to get the best of her.  While she still preferred Jace’s hugs to all others, he was just as good at fueling her emotions besides lust and love, so going to him while overwhelmed tended to make things worse.  The two of them could take the smallest thing and make it into the biggest production.  Sometimes Alec (jokingly) cursed the day she and Jace had met.

Alec, on the other hand, was easily the most stable of the three siblings.  When Clary needed to talk, when she needed a calm head and a logical explanation, Alec was the one that she went to.  And when she learned of his sarcastic and sassy personality that he generally kept locked behind all the walls he threw up to keep people out, she was hooked.  He realized now that he must have reminded Clary of one of her other friends, his own Magnus.  Maybe this whole thing was meant to be.

At some point, Clary had become family and if someone had told Alec that years ago, he would have laughed in their face but now, he couldn’t imagine life without her.  So, sitting around the dinner table with the people he loved most, he found his heart beating excitedly when Clary stood up and said, “We have an announcement to make.”

He took Magnus’ hand, looking forward to what he knew was coming.  Sure, it bothered him that Jace hadn’t even mentioned what he was going to do, but maybe he wanted Clary to be the first to hear it.  He could understand that.  When the time came for him and Magnus (because he had no doubt that this was heading toward that) he wouldn’t tell a soul until after he heard Magnus’ answer.

Magnus looked just as excited and squeezed Alec’s hand in return.  It seemed the whole table knew what was coming, judging by the smiles on Izzy and Simon’s faces, as well as Raphael and Ragnor who had started joining them not long after Magnus and Alec started dating. 

“I’m pregnant.”

That…was not what they expected.

Silence filled the room as they all stared for a moment, then Izzy squealed and jumped up, pulling Clary into her arms.  “We are so going shopping!  There’s so much still to give.”

Alec’s eyes darted to Jace, whom he expected to look scared out of his mind.  Jace was still very much a kid himself, despite being nearly twenty-four and owning his own business.  But instead of panic, Alec found a sort of pride and contentment written on his brother and best friend’s face.  And he knew.

“You planned this, didn’t you?  Both of you.  This isn’t a surprise, is it?” he whispered to Jace who sat next to him.

Jace nodded, “We’ve been talking about it for awhile, yes.”

“Then congratulations, buddy.  I’m happy for you.” Not that he wouldn’t have been happy otherwise, but knowing that this was what his brother wanted made things that much better.  Alec turned his attention back to Clary and grinned, “Congratulations, Fray.  Though I can’t believe you let him touch you.  I’m not saying you could do better but…  OW!”  Alec laughed as Jace hit him and he got up to hug Clary.  “I really am happy for you both.”

“Thanks, Alec.  Mom and Luke are thrilled of course.  We haven’t exactly told Maryse and Robert yet.”

No one at the table could really blame them for that.  Telling Maryse and Robert that their first grandchild had been conceived out of wedlock would only be the second greatest scandal in their lives after their first born being gay.  “Maybe tell them after you get engaged?” Simon offered.  The moment the question was out of his mouth, Alec knew what the response was going to be.

“We’re not going to get married,” Clary said nonchalantly.  “My parents aren’t married and they are the happiest couple I know.  They choose to stay together because of love, not some legal document.  So, I told Jace I had no interest in marriage and he accepted that.”

“Plus it means I don’t have to buy a ring!”  This time it was Clary who hit Jace upside the head, gaining a laugh from everyone.  “We’ll hyphenate the baby’s last name.  It will be great.”

Alec raised a brow, “Don’t you think Baby Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale-Morgenstern-Fairchild-Fray might be a bit long?  I mean, you have to realize that this child is already at a disadvantage with you as their father.  Do you really want to saddle them with that name as well?”

“He has a point,” Clary mumbled, looking down at her stomach lovingly.  “We should probably each pick one last name and stick with that.”

“Lightwood-Fray.  They are the names of the families we found the most love and acceptance.  The rest are just heritage.”  Everyone was struck dumb, staring at Jace as if he had just quoted the world’s most beautiful poetry.  “What?  I am smart sometimes.  Just because you don’t usually pay attention doesn’t mean it is my fault.”

Clary wrapped her arms around Jace, drawing _aww_ s from Izzy and Magnus and groans from everyone else.  “This is what led to your situation in the first place.  We may have to witness the end result but we do not have to see how you got there.” 

“Ragnor Fell!  Be nice!” Magnus chastised as Clary blushed and Jace looked proud.  “Now, I think a toast is in order.  And I’ll start getting sparkling cider for you, Biscuit.  If I had known, I would never have brought the wine.”  A look from Alec and he quickly qualified, “I would have brought something non-alcoholic with the wine.”

“Jace, can I be there when you tell mom and dad?”  Isabelle’s eyes were alight with mischief and it was obvious how much fun she was having with this news.  “I can be there are moral support or whatever, but mostly I want to watch as their next eldest son breaks their hearts.”  Clary had always been the one thing in Jace’s life that he had done right in their opinion.  Sure, they weren’t big fans of her being an artist but she came from a good family with good connections.  The kids all rolled their eyes when Maryse and Robert introduced her as Clarissa Morgenstern but it was a name that commanded respect and that was what mattered to the heads of the Lightwood family.

But good name or not, getting pregnant out of wedlock and refusing to get married every after the fact was not going to endear her to them and she would soon join Simon and Magnus on the list of people they hated their children dating.

Alec chuckled, watching his siblings bicker and his friend glow with excitement now that everyone important to her knew about the pregnancy.  “You two have fun.  You can come over afterward and tell me how it went.  I don’t want to see them again.”  No one blamed him for that and the conversation went on from there, everyone eating and talking and drinking until the early morning hours as happened every time the whole group got together.

~ ~ ~

“Clarissa isn’t going to be impressed,” Magnus commented when Alec told him his idea.  “I mean, the garlic was a huge hit because it was directed at Jace.  But this?  I’m not sure how she will react.” 

They were sharing lunch at Magnus’ shop, a couple of sandwiches Alec had purchased on his way there.  After almost a year together, their relationship had become comfortable in ways that surprised and delighted both men.

Alec shrugged as he chewed, listening to Magnus’ concerns.  “I think once I tell her why I chose it, she will appreciate it more.  Yes, it will cause Jace to laugh and Clary to get her huffy expression but they really are a good representation of her.  Even if it might not seem like that at first.”

Magnus popped a chip in his mouth, raising a brow at his boyfriend.  “I’m going to trust you on this.  But if she hates it, I’m placing all the blame on you, darling.”

“It’s a deal,” Alec laughed.  Now that the subject was closed, he grinned, “So, what should we do tonight?”

~ ~ ~

A week later, Jace and Alec were visiting Magnus and Clary for dinner.  With the announcement of the pregnancy, they were all in a state of flux with Clary moving in with Jace and Alec beginning to move in with Magnus.  In a couple weeks’ time, the two couples would each officially be cohabitation.

Clary was lying on the couch, head pillowed on Jace’s lap while he rubbed soft circles on her belly.  Their eyes were locked on each other and Alec was thankful that Jace had found someone who looked at him like that.  His brother had so many difficulties in his life and it was nice to know that he had someone who loved him the way he deserved.

Still, Alec looked at Magnus and smirked, deciding to break up the loving moment.  Magnus rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to wash up from dinner, not wanting to see the fireworks that were about to happen in the living room.  They all loved Clary but she had a fiery temper to match her fiery hair and Magnus wasn’t sure how she would react to the latest tattoo. 

“Hey, Fray!” Alec called from where he was sitting across from them, having to repeat himself a few times before she finally pulled her eyes away from Jace. “Since you are carrying the newest member of the family and, well, we all know we aren’t getting rid of you anytime soon, I thought it was time for a new tattoo.”

She was on her feet a moment later, pulling Alec from his chair and demanding to see it.  “Show me!  Show me!  If Magnus did it, I know it’s beautiful.”

“It is!” he called from the other room.  “But don’t blame me for the content that I was given to work with.”

Clary narrowed her eyes and looked at Alec.  “Show it, Lightwood.  What did you do?”

Lifting his shirt in the same location as Jace’s tattoo, Alec grinned while he waited for Clary to catch on to what it was.  But it was Jace who saw it first and laughed until he had tears running down his eyes.  “Look, you know I love you man, but I’m just going sit back and let her kill you.”

“Is that?  Is that a?” Clary asked, leaning in close to look.

“A dandelion.  Three of them, actually.”  Alec looked pleased with himself.  He knew the reaction it would get originally but he hadn’t told anyone, not even Magnus why he really wanted them.

Clary, for her part, glared at him.  “A weed?  What the hell, Alec?”  Jace continued to laugh, bent over on the couch.  Magnus was still hiding in the kitchen.

“Well, you did come into our lives uninvited and I couldn’t get you to go away, no matter how hard I tried.”

“Not helping darling!” came the disembodied voice of his boyfriend.

“Not trying to help,” he called in return.  “But really, Clary, dandelions are so much more than a weed.  Look at them, they’re beautiful.  They represent faithfulness, probably because they are always there no matter what you do.  And while I didn’t like you at first, you stuck by Jace and loved him in the way he deserves, so how could I not love you for that.  They are also symbolic of happiness, and you make so many people happy.  You’re like a little ball of sunshine, which is equal parts annoying and adorable.”

Clary had softened visibly and had a hand over her mouth, covering the smile that made her eyes crinkle around the edges.  “And finally, they are a symbol of family because you rarely see one dandelion alone.  You are family now, and you are creating your own family.   I couldn’t think of a more perfect flower for you.” 

Alec startled when she threw herself at him, tears in her eyes as she practically hung from his shoulders and he bent so she could keep her feet on the ground while they hugged.  “You really are amazing, Alec,” she laughed through her tears.  “Magnus, you have a good one here.”

Magnus had apparently come back in the room while Alec was explaining and his own expression looked a lot like Clary’s.  “I know it, darling.  He never ceases to amaze me.  I love you, Alexander.”

“Love you too, Mags.  And you thought everyone would hate me.”

“Just goes to show, even I can be wrong sometimes.”

Alec grinned, a small evil expression, “Yes, well, if Simon ever makes an honest woman of Izzy, then you probably will hate to help protect me because I already know what flower he is getting and it’s going to be awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image for the tattoo: [Dandelion](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a9/d3/c7/a9d3c7bc1a327d7c25a052c7c229c824.jpg)


	6. Simon Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delays, darlings. Guess who caught the flu? Anyway, back on schedule now and hopefully this fic will be complete by the end of next week. Enjoy!

“Come on, Alec.  You know you want to.”  Simon was whining and Alec was trying to stop himself from simply punching the guy and being done with it.  He actually rather liked him, but out of principle, he felt like he needed to mess with his sister’s boyfriend every once in awhile.

Instead, he shook his head, “Sorry, Simon.  You know the rules.  If you aren’t family, no tattoo.”  Everyone was hanging out at Java Jace.  Even though the coffee shop was open, they were the only customers so Jace was sitting with them as well.  It had become their new hangout, a place to go that wasn’t one of the two apartments occupied by most of the group.  Jace had Clary on his lap.  Magnus and Alec were sprawled along one of the couches, leaning against opposite ends with their legs tangled in the middle.  Izzy and Simon occupied the other two plush chairs in their favorite sitting area.  Magnus kicked Alec lightly who grumbled and stuck his tongue out at him.

“Clary’s not family either!” Simon continued to protest.

Jace rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Clary a little tighter, “She is literally growing the next generation of Lightwood inside her.  So yes, she is family, even if not in name.  Unless you or Izzy can claim that, then no, you aren’t.” 

If all of them were being honest, Simon was just as much family as the rest of them, but he was so much fun to tease that most of them couldn’t help it.  “Leave my boyfriend alone,” Izzy chastised, though her words lacked heat.

Simon glared into his coffee, saying nothing for some time and the conversation carried on without him.  When he spoke up again, most of them looked confused when eh was still on the same subject.  “So, if I was family, you would get a tattoo for me?”

Magnus and Alec exchanged a look, an entire conversation passing between them in only a few seconds time.  Finally, Alec nodded, “I suppose.  But I can guarantee my parents aren’t looking to adopt again.  I mean, look how well the last one turned out.”

Jace nodded before realizing what Alec had said.  “Hey!”  Clary laughed, causing him to glare at her as well.

“I don’t want to be adopted.  No offense but your parents scare the crap out of me.”  All three Lightwood kids nodded.  They knew better than most, after all.  “But, I had another idea.”

Everyone in the room gasped as Simon pulled something from his pocket and got down on one knee.  “Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, I don’t know what I did in a past life to warrant having someone as beautiful and intelligent as you fall in love with me.  But you did and I would be mad not to do everything in my power to keep you.  So, I ask you, from the bottom of my heart, if you would do me the honor of being my wife.” 

The group waited with baited breath while Isabelle stared at him, hand over her dark tinted lips.  There was little doubt she would say yes but that wasn’t what she said first.  Though her words hardly came as a surprise either way.  “Are you only proposing to me so my brother will get a tattoo for you?  Because if so, I will kill you where you stand, Simon.”                 

And that right there was why Jace and Alec never felt the need to have any sort of talk with Simon.  Because no matter what they said, Isabelle had said worse.  Their sister could easily take care of herself and if Simon ever tried anything, he would regret the day he was ever born.  Honestly, it was amusing to them all.  Izzy was a head shorter than Jace and even moreso compared to Alec but neither of them had ever been willing to wrestle her when they were children because she could kick their ass and still look flawless when she was done.

Simon’s eyes went impossibly wide and he shook his head.  “I love you!  No, I wouldn’t do that for a tattoo but he said and so I thought and…”  He sighed miserably, “I’ve messed this all up, haven’t I?”

“I love you, Si,” Izzy grinned, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him.  “Of course I will marry you.”  Simon grinned in return and pulled her into a hug, losing his balance and effectively dragging Isabelle to the ground with him.

“Save it for the honeymoon, Sherman.”  Magnus was watching the whole thing with an amused glint in his eyes and Alec felt his breath catch as he looked at Magnus.  This was what he wanted.  He wanted this life with Magnus and his siblings and their loves for the rest of his life.  Magnus was it for him, and when the other looked over at him and their eyes met, Alec was certain that Magnus felt the same.

It was strange how life worked, that a simple idea to remember his brother had led to so much good in his life.  Reaching out to Magnus, he took his lover’s hand and pulled him across the couch to curl up in his arms.  “I love you, Mags,” he whispered, eyes still locked on the beautiful golden ones of his boyfriend. 

“And I love you, Alexander.”  He looked over where Izzy and Simon were still laughing and smiling, with Clary admiring the ring and Jace attempting to be intimidating.  “You realize what this means, right?” 

Alec nodded and gave him a soft kiss.  “We’re next.  I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“Or mine without you.”  Cocking his head to the side for a moment, Magnus smiled, “Were you asking me, Alexander?”

Alec shook his head, “Not yet.  I want it to be perfect.”

“If you are there, my darling, it will be.”

The two were lost to their own world, sharing soft kisses and whispers.  Neither heard anything going on around them, not the jokes about the fact you would think _they_ were the ones who just got engaged based on the way they were acting nor the door when Izzy and Simon went off to tell his mom and then celebrate on their own.  It was only when Jace started shooting straw wrappers at them that either looked up, confused why there were now only four people there.  “Where’d they go?” Alec asked, momentarily baffled as to how his sister and her fiancé (oh, how he shuddered at that word) had vanished. 

“They were disgusted by your frankly appalling displays of affection,” Clary laughed and Jace nodded.

“Seriously, you two make the rest of us look bad.”  Neither really seemed too horrified, more amused and pleased that Magnus and Alec had found each other.  But that didn’t mean they were going to let their friends get away with being so ridiculously sappy.

Clary settled against Jace now that they had the others' attention.  “So, what I was trying to ask while you two were ignoring the world so thoroughly was, when are you getting Simon’s tattoo?  You still haven’t told us what it is, only that it will be hilarious and he and Izzy might try to kill you.  I already have a weed and Jace as garlic so I’m not sure what could be more offensive than that.” 

Magnus looked at Alec, who shrugged, “I'll get it whenever Mags has an opening.  We already have it designed so he knows what it looks like but unless you looked it up, babe, I’m guessing you don’t even know what it means.”

“I’ll confess to being curious but I figured you would tell me when you were ready.”  Alec nodded and Magnus seemed satisfied with that.  “Well, I think we should have an engagement party for them, so maybe you can show him there,” Magnus offered, already running through themes and ideas in his head.  “We haven’t hosted a party together yet so that would be the perfect opportunity.” 

“We haven’t hosted a party together because I prefer to keep my house free of people I don’t know.”  They both knew they would have the party but Alec felt he needed to put up some sort of fight.  Otherwise, it wouldn’t be sporting.  “How will Chairman feel if there are all these people around when he wants to nap?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and kicked Alec lightly, “Chairman is the life of every party and you know it.  We are celebrating your sister’s engagement to Salmon and that is final.  Ooh, we should have salmon on the menu.” 

Alec simply sighed, resigned to the party Magnus already seemed to have planned.

  ~ ~ ~

Despite Alec’s lukewarm acceptance of the party, he had to admit it was beautiful once Magnus had it all put together.  The silver and purple decorations seemed to shine in the low lights Magnus had scattered throughout their loft.  Wine flowed freely and it seemed everyone was having a good time.

“So, when are you two going to settle down?” Luke was asking Alec where the two of them were hiding in the corner, doing their best to avoid socializing.  “The eldest is falling behind.”  The teasing was lighthearted and Alec shrugged with a small smile on his face.

“Considering no one ever expected me to meet anyone, I think the fact that Magnus and I are living together is a huge step in my social development.  At least, that’s what Izzy likes to say.”  Glancing across the party, Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ and they both smiled, lost in each other despite the crowd between them.

Luke coughed, bringing Alec back to the present, “Yeah, just marry him already.  Save us all the trouble of having to watch those besotted looks on your faces.”  Alec scowled and met Luke’s eyes, causing them both to laugh. 

Alec opened his mouth to say something when Izzy’s voice carried across the room from where she was talking with Simon and Magnus.  “ALEC!  Magnus said you had the tattoo done!  Let’s see it!”

“I’ve heard about these,” Luke grinned as he followed Alec over to his sister and their friends.  “Clary said you've been doing them for every member of the family.  If I was the type to get a tattoo, I’d probably consider something like that as well.”

“I’m glad I started it.”  Not just because Alec loved the tattoos and the symbolism behind them but also because the tattoos had led him to Magnus.  “Though, I don’t know if this one is going to go over nearly as well.”

None of the other tattoos had been a joke.  Alec had thought long and hard about each and every one of them.  They had to be perfect.  But with Simon, he didn’t have much of a connection to his sister’s fiancé.  He considered them friends but there was no real emotional bond between the two.  In fact, when he saw them get engaged, there was only one thought in his mind and that was what solidified the idea for the tattoo.

Without prelude, Alec rolled up his sleeve the moment he got to Izzy, Simon, and Magnus.  Now, alongside the iris for his sister stood a tall, pink gladiolus.  The two worked well together and looked beautiful and for a moment, Alec didn’t want to tell Izzy what it meant because of how happy she looked.  But Simon broke the moment, “Dude, that’s so cool!  No one has ever gotten a tattoo for me before.  What does it mean?”

Alec looked at him and even though he knew how much Isabelle loved him, this was too great to pass up.  “It represents the first thing I thought when I met you.  The first thing I thought when you started dating Izzy.  And the first thing I thought when you got engaged.”  Simon’s brow furrowed in confusion, Izzy looked less than impressed and Magnus was trying to hide his giggles behind his drink.

“A gladiolus means _Give me a break_.”

Magnus and Luke laughed, Simon gaped, Izzy yelled, and Alec knew he couldn’t have chosen any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image for the tattoo: [Gladiolus](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0578/7237/products/gillhamstudios005-123-337.jpeg?v=1441116491)


	7. Magnus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you have been waiting for....

Alec thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest.  After fretting for weeks, he had finally decided how he wanted to do it but first he had to get the nerve up to actually do it.  Because Magnus was the best thing in his life and he needed everything to be perfect for him.  No one deserved better than his boyfriend and Alec was bound and determined to do it right.

Knowing Magnus, he would appreciate a grand gesture, something big and public that made him the center of attention.  But that wasn’t something Alec was comfortable with and he hoped Magnus wouldn’t be too disappointed with something small and private.  It would be beautiful, Alec was sure of that, but he wanted it to be everything Magnus could have dreamt of.

Isabelle knew something was up and wouldn’t lay off him.  “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, if you don’t tell me what you are planning to do right now, I will tell Simon that you really wish to get to know him better by watching every Star Wars film back to back with him this weekend.  And I’ll tell him the wrong order too, just to make sure you get extra-long lectures from him.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Alec hissed, but he knew she would.  “Can’t I just have this one thing?  I’ll tell you about it after it is over but until then, just trust me.”

“What if you mess it up?  Alec, you aren’t the most articulate person around.  What if you say the wrong thing and drive him away?”

Alec glared at his sister.  He loved her but hearing his worst fears thrown back at him was not something he needed to hear right now.  “Magnus loves me, Izzy.  I love him.  In the end, that is what matters and if I say the wrong thing, he will still love me.”  It wasn’t like Alec hadn’t put his foot in his mouth over and over during their time together and Magnus still loved him.  In fact, Alec was pretty sure Magnus found his stuttering nervousness cute for some unknown reason.

Magnus was the perfect man.  There was no other way to describe him.

Isabelle looked less than convinced but in the end, she capitulated.  “Fine.  But if you don’t do it soon, my threat stands.  And I’ll recruit Clary to help me.  You will never survive once we are done with you.” 

That much Alec knew was true and it solidified his decision that he needed to do it that weekend before Izzy could put her own plan into action.  But if he was doing it that weekend, he needed to get to work.  It wasn’t going to be complicated but it was going to take a little bit of planning.

~ ~ ~

Magnus was working late Saturday night.  Saturday's were always a busy day for him and this was no exception.  He had promised Alec he would be home for dinner though and he intended to keep that promise.  When the last client had left, Magnus made sure that everything was sterilized and cleaned up but he left the paperwork for Monday morning.  It would be just fine to wait for a day or two and he would much rather spend that time with Alec then forms.

He was exhausted, the day had been longer than most thanks to a group of girls coming in and wanting matching tattoos for the whole group.  They were friendly and fun but doing the same tattoo six times was enough to sap a lot of his energy.  Magnus enjoyed the creativity of his work and when you simply did the same thing again and again, it hardly seemed worth his time.

Stepping through the front door, it took a moment before he realized anything was wrong.  Or not wrong.  Different.  But there certainly was.  For one thing, it was far too dark.  “Alec?”, he called, before realizing that the dim light wasn’t the only thing different.  A trail of rose petals led from the front door into the loft where Magnus could see a warm, flickering glow from the living room. 

With a soft smile, he wondered what Alec was up to as he followed the rose petals to the balcony.  There, the sight in front of him had his breath catching in his throat.  The small table was set perfectly with a large bouquet of flowers in the center of it.  The yellow and red colors of the bouquet caught the soft glow on the patio.  Candles were scattered throughout the place which caused an otherworldly atmosphere in what was a normally very boring space. 

But most importantly was his Alexander, standing there in a suit with a glass of wine in hand.  He looked nervous if the gulping of his wine was anything to go by.  Since it didn’t appear he had noticed that Magnus was home, Magnus took a moment to appreciate the way his boyfriend looked.  It was rare to see Alec dressed up and the fact that he had gone to all this trouble all added up to one thing.  And if Magnus was right, he intended to enjoy this evening. 

Clearing his throat, Magnus smiled when Alec spun around to stare at him.  The deer in the headlights look was a good one on Alec and Magnus smiled brighter as he stepped forward.  “Did you do all this for me?”  He couldn’t imagine who else Alec would have done it for but it seemed appropriate not to assume.

“Hi,” he said softly before shaking his head and stepping closer.  “Welcome home, Mags.  I hope you like pasta.  I’m not the best cook but I do know how to make that.”  Now that Alec mentioned it, the smell of garlic and basil filled the air and Magnus’ stomach growled in response.

“It smells amazing.  I can’t believe you went to all this trouble, Alexander.”  Alec handed him a glass of wine and Magnus smiled appreciatively. 

Magnus was treated to Alec’s blush covering his cheeks and his boyfriend smiled, looking at him through his lashes, “You are worth it, Magnus.  I don’t know if I tell you that enough.  But you are amazing.  The best thing in my life.”  Taking a deep breath, Alec seemed to be steadying himself and he turned away from Magnus to pick up the flowers on the table.  “These are for you.  I hope you like them because I picked each and every one with you in mind.”

Over the year and a half that they had been together, Magnus had grown used to being given flowers for every little thing.  The perks of dating a florist, he supposed.  There were always fresh flowers in their house, something that made him smile. 

Of course, everything Alec did made him smile. 

But never had Alec shown up with a full bouquet just for him.  Knowing Alec had picked the flowers with him in mind made his chest warm and he blinked away the tears he knew that were threatening to fall.

“So, what are all of these?”  After all the tattoos and all the flowers Magnus had learned about since dating Alec, he still wasn’t sure about most flowers.  But he knew that whatever these were, it would make Magnus fall even more in love with him. 

With a smile, Alec moved to stand behind him, arms around Magnus as he held the flowers in front of them.  “There are four flowers,” he explained, lips right next to Magnus’ ear.  “Each one means something, as do the leaves.” 

Pointing to some red, almost ruffly flowers, Alec explained, “These are peonies.  They are one of my favorite flowers and the garden at my parents’ house is filled with them because I kept planting them.  When I was young, I was looking them up and stumbled across the meaning.  It made me laugh, despite being so scared of being found out, that I started planting them as my own private rebellion.”  His voice held a soft laugh, and Alec’s arm tightened slightly as it wrapped around Magnus’ waist.  “It is symbolic of a gay life.  And while I am certain they meant it in terms of being happy, it still made me smile.  And now, here with you, both definitions of the term are appropriate.”

Magnus laughed lightly, shaking his head.  “You are ridiculous, darling.”

“Yes, well, I was young and scared and it was the first thing I could think of to help me work through all of that.  Gardening and being with flowers has been therapeutic for me.”  Magnus couldn’t argue with anything that made Alec happy and felt that someday if they were to move out of the city, he would make sure that Alec had plenty of space for the largest garden he could imagine.  “You probably recognize these,” Alec continued, pulling Magnus from his daydreams.

“Daffodils.  One of my favorites.  They are so bright and cheerful.” 

“Kind of like you,” Alec smiled.  “They mean more than just that.  Daffodils symbolize that you are the only one for me, and say that you are the sunshine of my life.  Both of which are true.  I had been happy before you came along but now?  I didn’t realize it was possible to feel like this.  Knowing I have you to come home to every night?  You have made my life into something I once only dreamed of.”  He kissed Magnus’ cheek, “You are my sunshine, as cheesy as that is to say.”

“And you are mine,” Magnus smiled in return.  He was still fighting the tears but he knew it was a battle he was going to lose.  “Never let anyone tell you that you don’t have a way with words, my love.”  Turning his attention back to the bouquet, Magnus pointed to the other red flowers, ones he easily recognized.  “Tulips, obviously.  What do they represent?”  
“The nice thing about tulips is that they are a lot like roses.  Not only do the flowers themselves have a meaning but the different colors are all representative of things as well.  Tulips symbolize the perfect lover, which is what you are.  I can’t imagine someone who could be better than you.”  
Magnus laughed, “That doesn’t say much for the people who were previously in your bed, darling.”  He grinned when Alec spluttered lightly and Magnus rested one hand on Alec’s forearm that was still wrapped tight around his waist.  “But I appreciate the compliment.”

“Don’t ruin this for me,” Alec hissed, though Magnus could hear the laughter in his voice, feel his chest vibrate as he tried to keep himself from laughing out loud.  “Red tulips are a declaration of love.  You already know I love you but sometimes it is nice to be reminded.”

The sentiment was getting to Magnus and he tried to turn in Alec’s arms, wanting to kiss his boyfriend but Alec kept him firmly pressed to his chest.  “Am I ever going to get to kiss you?” he whined.

“One more flower, Mags.  Be patient.  Oh, and the leaves.”

“You weren’t joking about the leaves?”  Magnus never imagined that the leaves were that important.  But Alec was always surprising him, particularly with his obscure floral knowledge.  “Alright, fine.  Tell me about those other yellow flowers.  The ones that aren’t daffodils.”

Alec kissed the side of Magnus’ head.  “Those are primroses.  They say that I can’t live without you.  That might not be exactly true.”  Magnus frowned, but Alec hurried to add.  “I could live without you, literally speaking.  But I have no desire to spend another day without you in my life.  You could very well be the air I breathe for how much I need you, Magnus.  So, the primroses fit.” 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus breathed out, finding it more difficult to breathe the more Alec spoke.  “Alright, tell me about the ferns before I start to cry too much and ruin my makeup.”

Alec laughed and tightened his grip.  “You are right.  They are ferns.  And while they aren’t as romantic as the rest, they suggest magic.  As far as I am concerned, you are the most magical person I have ever met.  I look at you and you are so beautiful it doesn’t seem to be possible.  So, for my magical man, I put ferns in the bouquet.”

Despite his best efforts, the tears were streaming freely down Magnus’ cheeks by the time Alec had finished explaining.  He turned in Alec’s arms, wrapping his arms behind Alec’s neck and pulling him in for a soft kiss.  “No one has ever said anything so sweet about me, Alexander.  How did I get so lucky to find you?”  Not many people were lucky enough to have the love of their lives simply walk into their work and into their lives.

Alec still had the bouquet in his hands, holding it behind Magnus a little so that he didn’t smash it while they kissed.  He had put a lot of work into it and the best part was, Magnus hadn’t noticed the one thing in the bouquet that Alec had yet to explain.  He wanted to but considering Magnus wouldn’t stop kissing him, he couldn’t get a word in.  Not that Alec was complaining too much. 

Finally, the kiss broke and Alec put the bouquet back in the vase before holding out Magnus’ chair for them.  Magnus’ eyes darted between the bouquet and his boyfriend, a small smile tugging at his lips the entire time he ate.  “I’m going to draw the bouquet,” he finally said.  “You have all those flowers that I have tattooed for you, now it is time for me to get one for you.  Do you mind?  I don't know how you feel about couples tattoos.”  Of course, he had noticed that Alec hadn’t gotten a tattoo for him.  He understood but he didn’t want to assume the reasoning behind it.

“I would be honored,” Alec smiled, reaching across to take Magnus’ hand.  “And I want to get one for you too.  But before I tell you what I want, I need to ask you something.  Did you see anything in the flowers that I didn’t talk about yet?”  Magnus brow furrowed, looking at the bouquet once more.  There was a ribbon tying it all together but he didn’t think much of that until he saw one of the ends.  And something glittering on the end of it.  Eyes wide, Magnus looked back at Alec, the unspoken question written all over his face. 

Alec moved to kneel on one knee in front of Magnus who felt his breath catch in his throat.  “Magnus, I… I love you.”

“I love you too.”  The words were soft, airy, still disbelieving. 

“I love you and I will always love you.  And I would like to spend the rest of my life with you if you will let me.”  Alec reached out and took the small ring from the bouquet.  “Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

The tears that had finally stopped started once more and Magnus nodded, throwing himself into Alec’s arms.  Wrapped in a tight hug, Magnus whispered into his ear, “Yes, Alexander.  I will marry you.”

~ ~ ~

“So when are you going to get a tattoo for Magnus?” Simon was asking as they all celebrated the engagement two weeks later at one of Magnus’ favorite restaurants.  They had been given a private room, the manager knowing just how loud they all got when they were together. 

Magnus and Alec shared a small private smile and Alec lifted up the back of his shirt.  His entire back was covered in a large, winding tree.  At the base of the tree were several flowers and ferns.  He heard Isabelle gasp and they all rushed forward to look at the tattoo.  It was by far the largest and most intricate that Alec had done yet and it was clear that the whole thing meant a lot to Alec. 

“Alright, Lightwood, explain.” Clary’s belly had grown significantly and while she still had a couple months to go, Alec’s best friend seemed to glow.  “If it is for Magnus, this is going to be good.” 

This time it was Magnus doing the explaining, all four of the flowers from his bouquet growing at the base of the tree, adding pops of yellow and red to an otherwise green and brown tattoo.  He told them all what Alec had told him, tears in his eyes, stopping on occasion to give Alec soft kisses.  The ferns that were interspersed went unexplained but no one seemed to notice.

“But what about the tree?  It’s, like, your whole back.  Obviously, it is important.”

Alec smiled, tears in his own eyes as he looked at the happiness and pride shining from his fiancé.  “An arbutus.  Rather hard to get in the shop but the most appropriate plant I could think of for Magnus.”  He let his shirt drop and turned around to take Magnus’ hand.  “The love of my life could only be represented by that tree.  An arbutus means _Thee only do I love_.”

Magnus pulled Alec in for a kiss and the world fell away for a moment, even as their friends and family cooed at the sweet sentiment. 

Neither Magnus nor Alec shared the other tattoo they had gotten together.  An orange blossom over the heart, symbolic of happy marriage and eternal love.

~ ~ ~

When they got married under an arbutus strung with orange blossoms six months later, no one could think of a more beautiful location for the momentous occasion.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flowers for these tattoos: [peony](http://www.theseedbasket.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/DSC07978.jpg), [tulip](http://www.artbyjoanne.com/uploads/3/4/0/4/34045619/9297113_orig.jpg), [daffodil](http://img11.deviantart.net/9526/i/2008/070/5/f/daffodil_by_deadmeatgf.jpg), [primrose](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/1b/Primrose.JPG/1280px-Primrose.JPG), [fern](https://yaredworku.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/fern.png), [arbutus](https://27cb.files.wordpress.com/2010/02/rock-huggers-watercolor-on-canvas-1.jpg?w=517), [orange blossom](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/73/ee/c9/73eec9c5eed54f91e72010197d4365df.jpg)


	8. The New Generation

**~ FIVE YEARS LATER ~**

“Your cousins are going to be here any minute.  Go get cleaned up so you can play once they get here.”  A pair of little footsteps echoed down the hall as the twins took off for their rooms, giving their fathers a brief moment of silence in an otherwise chaotic house.  Magnus threw himself down on the couch, his head in Alec's lap which made his husband move his book to be able to keep reading.  “How can you read with them all over the place?” Magnus sighed, though his eyes were smiling.

Alec smirked, eyes never leaving the page, “Years of experience reading with you and Clary babbling in the background.”  Magnus turned, pressing his face to Alec’s belly and blowing hard, causing Alec to drop his book in an effort to squirm away.  “You don’t play fair, Mags,” he laughed as his husband held him close.  Saved by the doorbell, Magnus sat up and let Alec go let their family in.  “You’re lucky you’re so pretty,” he called over his shoulder.

“ _You’re_ lucky I’m so pretty,” Magnus countered, earning a disgusted groan from Alec.

A few moments later, chaos descended once more as three more sets of feet came running into the room and down the hall.  “Madzie!  Max!”, a little blonde girl called, pigtails trailing behind her.  Two smaller boys followed behind her, doing their best to keep up.  Excited squeals came from one of the rooms and the adults finally made their way into the room. 

“Biscuit,” Magnus grinned, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead before doing the same for Izzy.  Jace and Simon both got nods before they smirked and Magnus hugged them as well.  “I see you brought the herd with you.  And Isabelle, darling, you are practically glowing.”  Soon Magnus and Alec wouldn’t be the only ones with twins. 

“I’m huge, Magnus,” Isabelle whined.  “I can’t even wear my heels anymore.  I nearly fell over _once_ and now Simon has hidden them all!”

Simon looked unapologetic, and Magnus was impressed that he could actually stand up to his wife on occasion now.  Took him long enough.  “She was going to hurt herself.  I know she’s a doctor and can fix herself up if necessary but I don’t want it to be necessary in the first place.  Besides, William is constantly underfoot and she can’t see him half the time.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“No, Izzy, I’m calling you pregnant.  I still find you as beautiful as the day I first saw you.”

Isabelle kissed him while Clary cooed and the boys all made gagging sounds.  “Seriously, you two are disgusting.”  Alec had a horrified look on his face though Magnus knew him well enough to see how pleased he was.  Isabelle was happy and that was all Alec wanted for his sister. 

“How is William doing with the fact that he won’t be an only child anymore?”  Magnus wasn’t sure how that worked.  Their twins were the oldest (and currently only) children in their own family.  They had squabbles but neither of them had ever been the only child and never would be.  It had been something that made the decision even easier.  Magnus and Alec wanted a big family, so adopting the twins was a no brainier for them.

They could hear the children laughing down the hall and briefly the adults fell silent as they listened to the next generation of Lightwoods (and Lewises and Frays and Banes) playing happily together.  “He's excited not to be the youngest,” Simon answered.  “All we are hearing now is ‘I a big boy.  I take care of babies.’  He’ll be a great big brother, even if he is not going to be happy when he realizes that he needs to share his toys with them.”

As it had always been, the conversation flowed easily with the children coming and going, showing their parents various things before disappearing once more.  “Marissa has gotten so big and Jason looks just like you, Jace.”  Magnus and Alec didn’t always see the Lightwood-Fray’s very often, their jobs keeping them busy but it was still amazing that the short period of time between visits could result in such changes to all the kids. 

“I still can’t believe you named your kids after yourselves,” Simon giggled. 

Clary blushed a little while Jace defended them, “They aren’t named after us.  Their names just sound similar.”

Magnus smirked, “Right, because Clarissa and Marissa, Jace and Jason Lightwood-Fray sound nothing alike.” 

“But no one calls me Clarissa and everyone calls Marissa by her full name.”  Everyone adored the kids and no one really cared what they were called but it was so fun to give their parents a hard time.

Soon enough, dinner was ready and the table was crowded with the six adults and five kids.  “Can you believe how big the family has gotten?  Five kids with two more on the way.  We’re about to be outnumbered.”  Not that it looked as if Jace was really complaining.   There was a sense of pride in his eyes when he looked at his kids, as well as his niece and nephews. 

“Good thing you aren’t getting tattoos for each of them, Alec,” Izzy laughed.  “You’d run out of room on your body with all the kids.”  Magnus and Alec shared a look and Izzy's eyes went wide.  “You didn’t?”

Magnus laughed as he looked at his husband. “Actually….”

“Let me see!”  Izzy squealed while Clary jumped out of her seat to pull Alec up. 

All the kids looked excited except for Max and Madzie who had seen it already.  The kids all knew Uncle Alec had flowers on his body for everyone he loved, so it was a big deal for them to know that he had one for them now, too.    “Alright, alright,” he smiled as he stood and rolled up his pant leg.

Starting at his ankle, a vine wrapped up his leg.  There were eight flowers on the vine, six of them with names on them.  “Each flower represents one of our kids, and their names are tattooed inside one of the petals” Alec explained with a smile.  “The first one is for Marissa, of course, since she was the first to arrive.  Then there are flowers for Max and Madzie.  And a flower for Jason and baby William.  I didn’t know what your twins names were going to be, Izz, so once they are born, Mags will add their names, as well.”  He fell silent as everyone admired them, the kids each finding their own names though Marissa had to help the two youngest boys who couldn’t read yet.

Jace narrowed his eyes as he looked closely.  “What flowers are they?  They look nice so obviously, they didn't get anything rude like _some_ of us.”  The lavender flowers looked beautiful against the green leaves of the vines. 

“Crocuses,” Alec explained. “One of the first flowers of spring, they generally represent cheerfulness and youth.  Seemed appropriate for our little brood, don’t you think?”  He had gone back and forth, trying to pick the perfect flower for all the kids in their family.  Lots of flowers had meanings that could apply but the crocus seemed like the perfect choice, both for the symbolism and for their beauty.  “So eight little flowers.  One for every child in our family.”

He waited patiently, knowing eventually someone would catch up.  Alec never expected it would be Marissa who got their first, though.  “Uncle Alec?  Even with Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon’s twins, there are only seven of us.”

Alec smiled at her and Magnus smiled at him, taking Alec’s hand in his own.  “If you look, the sixth flower, you will notice. already has a name.”

The kids all crowded around while the parents looked at Magnus and Alec.  “Ra- Rafa – Rafael Lightwood-Bane?” Marissa finally sounded out.  “Who is that?”

Izzy’s hands were already clapped over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as Magnus explained.  “Rafael is going to be Max and Madzie’s new brother.  We got the final papers last week.  He’s seven so he’s going to be the oldest of all of you.  Hope you are ready to not be the ringleader anymore, Marissa.”

Rolling her shoulders back, the little girl looked like the perfect combination of both her parents. “I will always be the one in charge, Uncle Magnus.  But I will be nice to Rafael.  Maybe he can help me watch over the rest of them.”

_Boss them around, more likely_ , they all thought to themselves but wisely kept silent.  Alec rolled his eyes, looking at Clary and Jace, knowing full well that they were probably just like her when they were that age.  While he didn't know either of them then, he had no doubt that he was reliving their childhood personalities through their daughter.  Clary and Jace were laughing about it and Jason climbed into Clary’s lap.  “Do I really have to listen to Mawissa _and_ Waffle, Mommy?”  He looked distraught at the thought of two people telling him what to do now.

Magnus giggled behind his own hand and leaned over to whisper in Alec’s ear, “Waffle.  That would be a cute nickname for Rafe when he gets here.”

“You are not naming our child Waffle, Magnus,” Alec chastised.  “Isn’t Blueberry bad enough?”

“Blueberry is a fine name and you know.  Look at Max's eyes and tell me they don’t remind you of blueberries.”

Alec laughed, hugging Izzy who had finally managed to get out of her chair to come congratulate her brother.  “Fine, but no Waffle.  The poor boy will not appreciate it and you know it.”

Magnus pouted at his husband, giving him the sad, puppy dog eyes that often worked so well.  Alec playfully glared in return.  It amazed him how far he had come since the first day he stepped into the tattoo parlor that would eventually change his life.  Where once he was sad and somewhat lonely, despite having his siblings (and occasionally the significant others) as his closest friends, he was now constantly surrounded by activity, smiles, and love. 

With a doting, beautiful husband, two – soon to be, _three_ – wonderful children, as well as his siblings and niece and nephews, Alec had a life he never imagined would be possible for him.  It didn’t matter that he chose to open a small flower shop instead of following the path that his parents laid out for him.  It didn’t matter how disappointed they were in his _lifestyle choices_.  They were the ones missing out, not him.  As far as Alec was concerned, his life was perfect.

After dinner, the kids crowded around a board game on the floor while the adults drank coffee and chatted.  The home was filled with warmth and happiness and Alec wondered if all this would have been possible if he hadn’t made the decision to get that tattoo all those years ago. 

But then again, he thought, it probably would have.  Fate had a way of making everything happen that was meant to be and as he looked at his family, Alec couldn’t imagine a more perfect present and future than the one he had now.  If this wasn’t fate, then he was simply the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image for the tattoo: [Crocus](http://media.istockphoto.com/photos/watercolor-whole-crocus-drawing-picture-id602292128)
> 
> And here we have reached the end. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love you all and give you all the hugs in the world. -J

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) and [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com)


End file.
